<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Boyfriend's Sweater-Stealing by QueenOfPlotTwists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702088">Adventures in Boyfriend's Sweater-Stealing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists'>QueenOfPlotTwists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ask before you take stuff, Author regrets nothing, For once Seto is not an asshole, Karma sucks even more when you deserve it, M/M, Mana is dangerously and unbelievably cute, Pure Humor!, Puzzleshipping, Slife of life story, Thief King Bakura | Yami Bakura Has His Own Body, Washing Machine malfunction, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge 2020, karma sucks, mentions of Peaseshiping (Thats MahadxIshizu), slight tendershipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Needless to say, when the universe decided to teach Atem a lesson, it delivered. As was the case when after an entire shopping trip with a hyperactive niece who demanded trying everything from icing dripping tarts to wasabi drenched sushi and managed to avoid getting anything remotely messy on himself only to come home, put everything and while making lunch, realized he was still wearing his coat and found that single moment of not focusing resulted in a big yellow slab of mustard landing not on Mana’s sandwich but splattered all over the front of his still buttoned coat.</p><p>Correction...all over Yugi’s coat.</p><p>The coat he’d taken without asking...after Yugi made it very clear that he did not like that.</p><p>Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompt Challenge </p><p>Week Two: Water/ Day 13: Clean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures in Boyfriend's Sweater-Stealing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one cut it close...I honestly had no idea what i wanted to so with this thee given how ambiguous it could be (think about it) but inspiration ended up coming from an old idea based on the B-plot of a full house episode, I had for a prideshipping slice of life series that never took off, but i still loved the idea so i ran with it. I wasn't feeling the pride so i tried dark but that didn't work either: third time turned out to be the charm and boom: my puzzleshipping bug is back! (I've got a few more of those in the works, but no one panic my dark and libra big is still going strong but my puzzle love has been neglected for far to long!</p><p>And to be honest I wanted to write something that was pure humor.</p><p>anyway, enjoy!</p><p>Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompt Challenge 2020</p><p>Week Two: Water/ Day 13: Clean</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adventures in Boyfriend Sweater Stealing</p><p> </p><p>“Temmy...” Yugi’s eyes twitched as he eyed his boyfriend. Or rather eyed the all too familiar shirt he was wearing.</p><p>Atem paused mid cut into the stack of chocolate chip pancakes much to Mana’s protest. “Yes, darling?” Atem asked knowing full well his husband only used that tone when he was annoyed.</p><p>“Isn’t that my shirt?” Yugi asked rhetorically.</p><p>Oh, that.</p><p>“Is it?” Atem teases, deciding to play coy. “Oh, I guess it is.”</p><p>He went back to cutting up Mana’s pancake and the little girl devoured them like a pack of piranhas.</p><p>Yugi growled instead. “Yes, it is and you took it without asking, again.”</p><p>Sensing the lack of humor in the tone, Atem frowned. “But we always borrow each other’s clothes.”</p><p>Yugi ribbed his forehead with his fingers. “Yes, Atem, But after the thirty-seventh time of not being asked it starts to get annoying.” Yugi sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead.</p><p>Seeing him upset, a sight he never liked seeing, Atem stood and smiled “I’m sorry, Yugi, I’ll go change.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Yugi smiled. “Don’t take too long I gotta head out soon. Kaiba will kill me if I’m late and Bakura isn’t exactly patient.”</p><p>Atem snorted coming back downstairs, thankfully, in his own outfit. Truth be told, Atem would happily let Yugi borrow his clothes without asking, too, but Yugi never wanted to. Seemed not even Atem’s superior fashion sense (meaning he’d quite literally thrown himself into the world of modern pop cultural fashion and had an entire closet full of costume pieces to prove it) Yugi’s style remained sleek, simple, and elegant. Perhaps that was why he borrowed Yugi’s clothes so much, it was certainly a contrast to his bold, flamboyant pop style where everything was a look down to the boots and earrings.</p><p>Even now, Yugi had to admit he looked stunning in a deep blue corset style top with sleek black wash jeans, high-heeled Roman-strapped sandals (those he definitely remembered recalling the sheer and absolute headache he went through finding a pair in Atem’s size in time for his birthday). For accessories he wore a series of silver chain necklaces: one sporting an inspirational pendant, another a pale blue orb and finally a dazzling blue bejeweled butterfly on a choker and blue teardrop earrings. It shouldn’t have worked but it did. Though Yugi has to admit the silk blue shirt is his Atem had worn before would’ve looked just as good.</p><p>Still...</p><p>Yugi had his principals.</p><p>Atem took the seat between his niece and Yugi and snorted. “I still don’t see why you want Bakura to test it, isn’t that my job?” Well, it was when he wasn’t working part-time at the museum—being a Game Tester for Kaiba Corp only required him to actually be in the office a few days a week and he’d taken off this week to watch Mana while Mahad and Ishizu were in Egypt for a conference/getaway so he had plenty of down time. Getting to babysit the cutest little girl who referred to Yugi and Atem as her favorite uncles—take that Marik—was just a bonus.</p><p>Yugi chuckled “It’s a horror RPG, Atem, emphasis on horror, even I had to ask Ryou for design ideas and they both love horror.”</p><p>“I like horror.” Atem protested.</p><p>“You’re also a scaredy cat,” Yugi countered unable to smile as the blush coming across that handsome caramel face.</p><p>“I am not,” Atem mumbled.</p><p>Yugi burst out laughing. “Oh, please, you can barely keep your eyes open during Goosebumps.”</p><p>“I like Goosebumps,” Mana chimed in, finishing her pancake.</p><p>“I rest my case,” Yugi smirked, victoriously and kissed his pouting husband in the forehead. “I’ll see you guys tonight.”</p><p>“Bye Uncle, Yugi.” Mana waved then turned back to Atem. “So what are we gonna do today?”</p><p>“Well,” Atem grinned at those big blue eyes and oh so precious smile. How on earth Mahad could be immune to such cuteness he would never know. “Now, we are gonna finish our pancakes then we are gonna go grocery shopping and if we have time later we can go to the park.”</p><p>Mana pouted, cutely. “Do we have to?”</p><p>“If we wanna eat dinner, yes,” Atem explained clearing the table. “And it’ll be fun, you’ll get to ride in the cart...” Mana stuck out her tongue. “And we’ll get to try all the free samples.”</p><p>She perked up. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>They grabbed their coats and headed for the car. Atem intended to grab his leather jacket but, spotting a long black coat with a dramatically fanned tail the clearly belonged to Yugi, decided that would offer a far more dramatic effect than his own, grabbed that one instead. True, Yugi has wanted him to ask before borrowed things—and he would—but Yugi didn’t have to know about this one, right?</p><p>X X X</p><p>Atem was not necessarily one to believe in karma or Fate on a practical sense. In the grand scheme of things, certainly, but small, minor infractions just seemed as petty as borrowing things and forgetting to ask.</p><p>Needless to say, when the universe decided to teach Atem a lesson, it delivered. As was the case when after an entire shopping trip with a hyperactive niece who demanded trying everything from icing dripping tarts to wasabi drenched sushi and managed to avoid getting anything remotely messy on himself only to come home, put everything and while making lunch, realized he was still wearing his coat and found that single moment of not focusing resulted in a big yellow slab of mustard landing not on Mana’s sandwich but splattered all over the front of his still buttoned coat.</p><p>Correction...all over <em>Yugi’s</em> coat.</p><p>The coat he’d taken without asking...after Yugi made it very clear that he did not like that.</p><p>As he stood there in shock Mana summed up the situation of just how screwed he was in the only way her little girl vocabulary would allow “Ut-oh.”</p><p>X X X</p><p>“Come on, come on, come on!” Atem chanted the hymn over and over to whatever deities were listening as he dumped a generous helping of hand soap, bar soup and whatever other soap he could find in the house onto the coat before scrubbing and soaking it in the seat.</p><p>Mana watched the train wreck innocently from her seat upon the toilet kicking her little legs sweetly.</p><p>Sadly, the universe was not on his side, as Atem pulled the coat free and found a yellow-green tinted stain stared mockingly back at him.</p><p>Mana pouted with a childishly sad frown. “We’re not gonna make it to the park today, are we?”</p><p>“No sweetie, we are not.” Atem sank to the floor.</p><p>He was <em>so</em> screwed.</p><p>X X X</p><p>“Alright, Alright, let me get this straight,” Ryou’s voice sounded like he was rubbing the creases out of his forehead on the other side of the phone.</p><p>“You burrowed Yugi’s coat, stained it, tried washing the stain out and it didn’t work.”</p><p>“Yes,” the word was a defeated squeak.</p><p>“Have you tried the instructions on the tag?”</p><p>Atem perked up. “There are instructions on the tag for how to machine wash it. Have you tried that?”</p><p>He obviously hadn’t.</p><p>“Thanks, Ryou,” Atem hung up the phone before Ryou could say anything else though he clearly had something else to say. But Atem was too giddy with excitement.</p><p>X X X</p><p>Ryou finally got ahold of him an hour later while Atem was sitting on the washing machine having gotten Mana up from her nap and munching on a snack.</p><p>“Hey Ryou. Thanks for the advice. You were right took the stain right out.”</p><p>“It did, oh wonderful,” Ryou sighed in relief. “I was so afraid you’d do something reckless and ruin it.”</p><p>“Nope. Atem boasted proudly. “Follow the directions and now I’m just waiting for the dryer.”</p><p>“Wait, the dryer?” Ryou chocked. “Not air dry?”</p><p>Atem heart sank. “No.”</p><p>“Please tell me just put it in.”</p><p>A loud all too familiar song announced a completed dry cycle.</p><p>“Ryou I’m gonna have to call you back.” Atem hung up and dove he pulled out the now perfectly clean jacket absent any stain...that was now three time smaller than it was when he’d put it in the dryer.</p><p>Atem screamed.</p><p>X X X</p><p>“Okay, Atem, this will work.” The told himself putting the final touches on Yugi’s favorite dinner. “ Just keep the jacket hidden. Butter Yugi up with all his favorite things and then tell him the truth: you shrunk his jacket in the wash ‘cause it was dirty. You don’t have to say how it got dirty just that it was. That’s not a lie and he’ll be mad but nowhere near as bad as he would be if he finds out your disobeyed him. He-ha.” He laughed so ungodly nervous he felt sick. “This is gonna work. It’ll be okay.”</p><p>At that moment. Mana came bulldozing into the living room ecstatically sporting a brand new all too familiar black coat. “Look what fits me!”</p><p>A high-pitched horror movie-style female victim scream exploded from Atem’s mouth and he swore he felt his spirit leave his body. It was forced back when the doorbell rang and Atem spun around. An all too familiarly sweet “I’m home!” Announced his husband’s arrival, followed close behind by a nervous looking Ryou and a reluctant Bakura.</p><p>All the color drained from Atem’s face just before he fainted in his feet.</p><p>Mana ran past him and right into Yugi’s awaiting arms. Ryou shot Atem a look then Mana and his eyes bulged.</p><p>Mana naively asked “Like my new jacket.”</p><p>Atem wasn’t sure if he was having a stroke or a heart attack or both.</p><p>“It’s adorable, Mana.” Yugi beamed.</p><p>“Looks like a normal jacket,” Bakura observed bluntly.</p><p>Hope surged in Atem’s heart—</p><p>Then Yugi’s smile turned scrutinizing. “Now that you mention it, I think I have a jacket that looks just like this?”</p><p>—then froze like an Apple blossom in a sudden spring frost.</p><p>Absent-mindedly Yugi observed something odd in the collar. “Huh, my jacket’s missing a button in that spot too?”</p><p>Atem waited for the ground to swallow him up. The gods were not so kind.</p><p>Yugi blinked.</p><p>“Who’s hungry!” Atem came back to life. “I made burgers!”</p><p>“You did?” Yugi asked curiously, but the arch to his brow suggested something suspicious.</p><p>Atem’s shattered. “Alright it was me, I did it! I’m borrowed your jacket without asking ‘cause I thought it looked better than mine but then I got distracted making lunch and it got a mustard stain I tried to wash it out but that didn’t work, so I washed it here and then did work but then it shrank in the dryer and I didn’t want to tell you ‘cause I knew you’d be upset and I didn’t want to upset you and I’m so sorry, Yugi!”</p><p>Atem collapsed under the weight of his own confession and huffed. “So there it is...I stole it, I stained it, I shrunk it...” then he muttered. “I should’ve burned it.”</p><p>“Oh, Atem.” Ryou sighed pitifully.</p><p>“Oh, this is too good,” Bakura snorted and dodged a smack from Ryou. “Ah, missed!”</p><p>Only to be swatted on the back of the head by Yugi. “Damnit.”</p><p>Earning an amused “Ooh” from Mana in that tone all kids use when they heard adults swearing.</p><p>When Yugi didn’t say anything. Atem felt even.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Yugi. Truly. I promise I’ll do anything I can to make this up to you and I will never borrow your clothes without asking again. Just please say something.”</p><p>Yugi swallowed a snort.</p><p>Atem wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or have another heart attack.</p><p>“Atem,” Yugi sounded in the verge of laughing. “Thank you. I’m really happy to hear you learned your lesson and as cute as many looks right now, you’re gonna have to make it up to Bakura, not me.”</p><p>“What!” The whole room minus Mana jumped shocked.</p><p>“Don’t you remember?” Yugi looked at the stunned looking ex-thief. “I borrowed that from you last week.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that is my trench coat,” Bakura said, suddenly recognizing the garment. Realization bloomed over his face and smirked wolfishly at Atem.</p><p>“So Pharaoh,” he swaggered over to the stunned man, his red eyes bulged in sheer horror. “You’ll do <em>anything</em> to make it up to me?”</p><p>Atem prayed the ground would swallow him up. He was not so fortunate. “This is literally my worst nightmare.”</p><p>Yugi burst out laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know i actually missed writing Atem and Bakura at odds lol!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>